


brighter days

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marking, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: alex really likes george's new clothes, george just wants closure.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	brighter days

“ _so you're doing it?”_ alex asks him through the phone, his voice still raspy from sleep and the jet-lag.

george purses his lips at his barely-there reflection in the window inside the williams hospitality, sipping on his fifth coffee of the morning. “yeah,” he says, a small smile creeping on his face. “i am.”

the first thing george does when he wakes up from his two-hour nap after toto wolff’s long and exhausting overnight call is calling alex. he always answers george’s calls, even if it's six in the morning and hasn't slept in forever, and george couldn't be more grateful for him.

everyone around george is at various stages of exhaustion; his trainer aleix is sound asleep in his room last time he checked, and even his (old?) teammate nicholas seems to be dozing off having his morning coffee. 

alex half-giggles on the phone and then lets out a long sigh. “ _can i talk to you later? you're not the only one busy today.”_

george laughs softly, then shakes his head, “sure, see you around?” 

“ _you betcha, mercedes driver,_ ” alex says and hangs up, leaving george with a stupid smile on his face.

the two of them had been doing… whatever this is for a while now. since george decided to show up in alex’s motorhome after mugello and suck him off as a way of saying _hey buddy, congrats on your first ever podium!_ and so far, they’d only engaged in blowjobs and kissing. 

neither of them had bothered to slap much of a label on it, content to continue carrying on like they usually did. they hadn’t told anyone else about the extent of their relationship, because they really didn’t know what to call it. best friends, definitely, but also more than that, boyfriends? fuck buddies? who knew.

someone from the mercedes team sits on the chair in front of george and pulls him from his wishful thinking, setting in front of him a heavy set of paper and an energy drink. he sighs.

the briefing itself doesn’t take too long. toto is damn near magic with his words, something that george finds out to be comforting. he almost falls asleep twice, and barely manages to stay awake through the entire presentation. even the sound of the computer fan is relaxing at that point. by the end of it all, with a bag full of new clothes, new racing shoes and a time and place set for a fitting, george is free at last, for a few hours.

“thank you, george.” toto says, shaking his hand as he leaves the room. george can't believe it.

he can't believe he finally can show everyone his full potential in a competitive car. he's given the chance to drive the _best_ car in the grid, to replace the most successful driver ever. to say he's over the moon would be an understatement.

* * *

lando’s jaw drops at the sight of him in his freshly new mercedes team clothes, and he can barely get a “damn george!” out before george is brushing it off with a laugh.

he,'s in the middle of thanking lando for his support, when he spots alex in the doorway of his own hospitality. george’s heart skips a few beats at the sight of him, and he can’t stop the smile that forms on his lips when he catches his eyes. he is staring at him, mouth open in awe, with hands on his hips in amusement. george’s eyebrows raise at the sight.

he doesn’t get a chance to call out to him before alex is turning on his heel and briskly walking away and into the building again.

he tries not let it get to him, but seeing his best friend walk away so abruptly doesn’t do anything positive for him. in fact, it has the pit of his stomach in a knot, and his heart twisting uncomfortably in his chest. for a moment, he thinks he must’ve done something wrong. 

he mentally goes through everything he’s done in the day after he last spoke to him, trying to find a point in time where he’d upset alex, and is already drafting some sort of apology in his head when he feels his phone vibrate in the pocket of his shorts.

he fishes it out of his pocket and unlocks it with a swipe, eyebrows raised at the message on his screen.

_my room in 10 please_

george shrugs one shoulder, saying goodbye to lando and shooting back an ‘okay’ before he pockets the device. guess he’ll find out when he gets there.

* * *

george whistles a soft tune as he walks through the halls to alex’s room, hands in the pockets of his black shorts. most of the red bull team is piled into the hospitality getting ready for the race, but alex and max tend to sit those out. alex doesn’t really like the crowd, and max can’t sit still for too long. instead, alex likes to sit around in his room and mess about with the hotel room service. 

the evening air is perfectly mild, smelling of food and vaguely of fuel. george inhales a lungful happily. he wonders if he can convince alex to step out of the room and take a walk with him on this perfect night. a part of him whispers that he could bring up what had been bothering him for a bit now. 

george _desperately_ wants to know what he and alex are, if they are going to make it more official. and he wants them to be. he craves the domestic intimacy of a relationship, and he’s been fantasizing about it near constantly, with alex as the star of his daydreams. but, then again, he doesn’t want to risk scaring his favorite person off, so he’s bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut.

he stops outside of alex’s room, and when he raises his arm up to knock on the door. his fist has barely connected with the door when it opens for him, revealing alex staring up at him.

alex is standing just beyond the threshold, his expression almost identical to the one that he had earlier when he’d seen george with lando. those gorgeous eyes of his are piercing into george so hard it almost burns trough his skin, mouth open like he's just seen a miracle. george opens his mouth to ask what's wrong, because that’s not an expression he sees from alex pointed his way often, but alex’s hands shoot out to grip the collar of his shirt and pull him into the room.

“ale-”

he can barely get a syllable out as the door closes behind them, and alex’s mouth is on his, hot and insistent. george swallows down whatever he was even thinking of saying, which he can’t really remember now, in favor of leaning into the desperate kiss. alex is almost on his tiptoes to reach george’s mouth, and is turning his head to slot their lips together more fully. as much as george would like to give in to alex’s demanding tongue licking at the seam of his mouth, he wants to know what exactly brought this on. 

it takes a lot of willpower to pull away from alex’s kisses, and to keep himself from reconnecting their lips immediately after they part, but george manages with the help of his hands on his shoulders.

“christ, alex,” george breathes out, voice slightly hoarse. he clears his throat, trying to ignore alex’s glare, aimed his way, and tries again, “i’m not complaining, but what is this all about?”

alex purses his lips and, as an answer, drags his hands up george’s neck and up to his hair. a tingle of arousal skitters underneath george’s skin at the brush of alex’s hands against his skin. he can feel a welcoming, insistent heat pool in his stomach, faster than usual, and the realisation hits him like a train. alex doesn’t seem to notice george standing up straighter at the contact of his hands and the sun-kissed skin of his neck, seeming more focused on the short strands on the back of his head.

“the mercedes clothes,” alex says matter-of-factly, as if that explains everything. his nails scratch at george’s scalp, sending delightful shivers up and down his spine at the contact.

george feels the arousal thick like lava flowing through his veins, sluggish and searing him from the inside out. he trembles just the slightest bit as alex drags his nails down to the back of his neck. _fuck._

“y-yeah, holy- but what does tha-”

alex yanks him close to his face, forcing george to bend with him. his dark eyes burn into george, and the heat that’s been surging through his veins increases in intensity. he swallows down a gulp as alex tilts his head just so their lips are close to touching. “i like them,” he whispers against his parted lips, and george can’t help but suck in a desperate breath.

“oh. that’s-”

alex shuts him up with teeth biting down into his bottom lip. george gasps audibly as he pulls his lip back a bit, pulling the skin between his teeth before he releases it with a chuckle. george groans, lips tingling and body thrumming with lust. he can feel himself hardening in his shorts, just as alex’s hands return to his hair, delightful nails scratching at his scalp again.

“i _really_ like them, george.”

george takes the hint this time, surging forward as his hands find home on alex’s hips. he lets him in easily, mouth parting to accept george’s tongue as his own presses forward to play. the slick, wet sounds of their kisses does wonders to george, who’s pressing against the front of his jean shorts, desperately searching for contact. he moans into alex’s mouth as he sucks on his tongue, teasing the muscle with his teeth and thrusting his hips forward to press them together with george’s.

george can feel alex hard in his sweats. and this is already farther than they’d ever gone before, and alex seems to be just as eager as george is. his hands leave his head and slide down george’s chest and under his shirt. george’s head spins as alex’s cold palms connect with his warm chest, igniting fires under his skin with the touch, and drags down to press on it. groaning into his mouth, george drags his hands around to grab at his ass. he grabs both cheeks with his hands through the sweats, provoking a sweet sound of desperation to spill from alex’s lips.

when he moves to pull away, george is reluctant to let him go, but the desperate need for air makes itself known as his lungs burn and his head spins. alex doesn’t go too far, rocking back onto his heels and gazing up at george with half-lidded eyes.

“bed,” he breathes out without room for question, and george agrees with a nod, not trusting his voice to stay steady. he manages to kick his shoes off as alex leads him to the bed. alex is tugging his shirt off, letting george see the muscled plains of his back, tanned and defined.

he swallows audibly, tugging his own shirt off his head just as alex turns to face him, a dark look in his eyes, “come here, champ,” alex purrs, perching on the edge of the bed and beckoning george forward with a crooked finger.

he almost trips over himself in his haste to get to the bed, heartbeat beating at his ribcage and anticipation making him tremble just the slightest bit. climbing up onto the bed to hover over alex’s lap, george places his hands on the other’s muscled shoulders, breath catching in his throat at the sight of his smirk.

george goes to push alex down to lay against the bed. but alex seems to have different plans, as he twists and throws george down on the mattress and climbs on top of him, finding a new place right on his lap. he braces his hands on george’s chest, nails scratching his skin. he pushes his hands up, up, up, until they’re back in his hair, and george’s eyes flutter at the soothing feeling of alex playing with his hair again. his grip on alex’s hips tighten as he leans over until he can press his lips against his cheek. open-mouthed kisses blaze a trail up his jaw to his ear, and then the lobe is captured between alex’s teeth and tugged and-

“oh god, fuck- alex,” george groans out, canting his hips up in search of some sort of friction that alex gives him with a press of his own hips down. he chokes on a sound of desperation, grinding upwards against him without an ounce of shame. alex chuckles in his ear, the sound vibrating through him and pooling arousal in his stomach.

“george,” he hears him breathe against his skin and, he sounds so good, all husky and needy, “you know you're the best, right?” alex drags his lips down to press against the thick muscle of his neck. his skin tingles with pleasure underneath alex’s lips.

he grinds into him with more insistence, eyes squeezed shut, as molten heat surges through his veins. alex is quiet, save for the sound of him sucking on the skin of george’s neck eagerly. head spinning at the feeling, he can barely manage to gasp out, “alex-”

alex parts from his neck with a sigh, lips red and slick with spit as he pulls back to catch george’s eyes. his hands find their place on either side of george’s neck, one of his thumbs pressing down into the mark he had just made. 

“you are the best, and mine,” he pauses to curl himself more bodily over george, eyes boring into his without an ounce of reprieve, “all mine.”

“yours?” he can’t help but question it. his heart has stopped its beating in his chest at the statement, skipping over a few necessary beats as it tries to restart after hearing confirmation that alex thinks of him as his own. as his. george’s grip on alex’s hips tighten, leaving his own marks on him. he’s practically breathless as he struggles to voice his question, “you mean that? because _fuck_ , i've been waiting to hear you say that for weeks now.”

alex looks surprised, brows raised towards his hairline. he sits up, confusion now crossing his features. george stares at him, feeling the mood start to sour with every passing second. george’s mouth flops open like a fish out of water, trying to catch his breath enough to apologize for crossing the line, because he really shouldn’t have just assumed anything.

“you mean to say that you thought that you were not mine?” alex asks, interrupting george’s internal panic, his brows now furrowed, “when we have been dating for three months now?”

george splutters at that, unable to keep an incredulous smile off his face.“dating? you never said we were dating!” george knows he’s being too loud but he can’t help it. the grin that forms on his face is ridiculous and he knows it but he can’t stop smiling. them, dating. _dating._

the sudden outburst obviously takes alex by surprise. george watches alex flush in shades of red, chin tucked into his chest, as he hides his eyes from george’s gaze. “i thought-” he pauses to suck in a breath, obviously embarrassed, “i always assumed we were dating, after you-”

george can't help the laugh that bubbles out of his throat. alex whips his head up with a frown, but george manages to stop it by reaching up to cup his face and pull him down into a kiss. alex tenses at the sudden press of their lips together but melts against him easily enough after a few seconds, especially as george’s fingers tangle in his hair.

george pulls away to look into alex’s dark eyes, which are looking at him with unrestrained affection hiding in their depths.“yes, yes, we’re dating,” george breathes against his lips, peppering kisses on his mouth, “of course, we absolutely are dating, ever since i sucked you off in italy.”

alex laughs, shaking his head just the slightest bit as he tries to return each and every one of the kisses he’s been given. “thank god,” he replies, shuffling backwards to press his hips against george’s, “that would've been embarassing.”

george seems pleased with his response, as alex tilts his head to lick a stripe up his skin. he turns his head to give him more room to work with. head spinning, his hands find purchase on alex’s ass once more, only this time, he dips them below the waistband of his sweats to actually touch him. 

“mhm,” alex hums, mouth catching another part of george’s neck. the noise, the dull pain of being bruised, the way alex’s teeth nip at his skin; all of it is just so damn good. the way he’s pressing at the front of his jean shorts, desperate and straining, makes it hard to focus on much else either than the demanding need for relief. with alex working on yet another mark, this one just under the curve of his jaw, george removes his hands from the back of his sweats to make quick work of his zipper.

“take them off,” alex whispers breathily into his ear, sending delightful shivers up his spine, “i want to see you.” alex’s teeth find george’s earlobe once again, and he can’t help but shake as he struggles to shove his clothes down his legs.

alex helps by shifting onto his hands and knees, his task of marking george all over forgotten for just a moment, and tilts his head so he can watch with amusement as george takes his clothes off with a final wiggle.

he reaches a careful hand down, touching his fingers to the tip and dragging them down to press against the base. george’s breath catches in his throat at the contact, at the feel of alex’s fingertips on the shaft. alex makes an amused noise in the back of his throat at the sight of george leaking for him. george places his hands back on his hips, fingers digging into him as alex takes his time mapping out his body with curious fingers. 

“george,” alex finally says, hand abandoning george’s body to push his own hair out of his face, “i want to feel you inside me.”

george struggles to catch his breath enough to form a response, choking on his own spit. he hisses, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to not come way too early. alex pays him no mind, the sound of fabric rustling coming from above him. george tries to think of all sorts of unsexy things to distract himself, but it doesn’t help much, as he hears the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor and then hard flesh pressing against his own.

his eyes shoot open, head whipping up to stare at the space between them. alex is pressed right up against him, “we can't- not here.” george says, and alex looks up at him.

“i know,” he agrees, sitting back on his haunches and leveling george with the sweetest look he’s ever seen. “when we get back home, in the off season,” he grinds his hips back, slotting george’s thickness between the taut muscle of both of his cheeks, and drawing the most pained, desperate groan from george’s lips, “after you win this race.”

while george’s head is spinning from the words, alex shuffles up his body until he can reach over to the nightstand and fish the bottle of lube be keeps in his washbag. george takes advantage of his position closer to his face, and pulls his chest against his mouth.

“oh,” he hears alex breathe out, as he sucks a hickey into the skin of his left pectoral. alex rocks against him, rutting into the skin of his middle while letting george pepper his chest with kisses, bites, and swipes of his tongue. every hickey left on the expanse of his chest causes alex to release breathy moans and content sighs, all serving as motivation for george to continue. 

he kisses up towards his collarbone, and manages to yank alex down enough to suck a bruise into the skin just below his jaw, before he finally lets him go. lips slick with spit, he lays back, feeling a primal sort of satisfaction in the pit of his stomach at the sight of alex marked up.

alex’s is red across his face, he’s got his lower lip between his teeth. george marvels at him, watching the breathtaking sight with wide eyes and a wider smile. opening his mouth to speak, he suddenly finds himself pressed more forcefully against the bed, with the bottle of lube thrust into his hand.

“come on,” alex grumbles, shuffling back a bit to line up himself with george’s. george silently delights in it, reaching his hand down to wrap around the both of them as best he can, and drawing the prettiest little keen out of his boyfriend’s throat.

alex settles against his chest, propped up on one forearm with his hips angled in just a way that it makes it easy to slide for george to slide his hand up and down. he can’t help but grunt and softly groan as alex rocks against him, mouth on his neck once more, muffling all the noises he can feel against his skin. 

“should've gotten mercedes clothes earlier,” george hisses out, throwing his head back as he speeds up the pace of his hand. alex chuckles against his skin, though it’s quickly cut off in a desperate moan when george twists his hand.

his grip loosens just the slightest bit, pace slowing down, when alex shifts to sit up fully on his lap. his hand is pushed aside, and then alex is circling his hips and grinding against george. it ignites fire in his veins and pools icy-hot arousal in his stomach. george’s strangled moan causes the most smug look to appear on alex’s face, his half-lidded gaze directed down at his expression, contorted in pleasure. 

_bastard_ , george manages to think through the arousal clouding his brain and making his tongue sit heavy in his mouth, _he’s got me wrapped around his bloody finger._

“yeah, yeah,” alex coos, like he read his mind, and george’s head whips up to look at him with wide, bleary, eyes, “that’s it. so good. i want you to come just like this.” george throws his head back again, exposing the bruised expanse of his neck to alex’s hungry gaze. 

he hums happily at that, pressing one of his hands on george’s chest to brace himself as he shifts back just enough to wrap his hand, slick with sweat and lube, around george.

“say my name when you come,” alex demands, taking george in hand.

and so he does.

it only takes a few strokes, with it, pleasure skitters like electricity from a live wire below his skin, up his spine, in the pit of his stomach. he can vaguely hear alex praising him while he strokes him through the entirety of his orgasm, and the aftershocks, until george is finally back to his senses.

he can tell alex is satisfied, staring at him like he won whatever game it was that they were playing. george lets him feel proud and smug for a moment, hands finding their place on his hips as he props himself up with both hands on his chest. he even lets him open his mouth like he is about to proclaim himself the winner, or give an acceptance speech for getting george to come first or whatever, when george makes his move.

whatever it was that alex was planning on saying dies in his throat, only to be replaced with a long-suffering, loud moan as george swallows him down. it bubbles out of him, and george absolutely relishes in it, especially as his hands grip his hair. he’s gone back to rocking against him, though this time the push and pull of his hips fucks into george’s eager mouth.

he knows it won’t take him long, not with how wound up he had gotten him before he’d decided to pull that little stint. george only has to pull one of his cheeks aside, fingers digging into the skin and absolutely leaving possessive finger-shaped bruises behind, and press the still-slick digit of his hand against alex’s tense rim for him to snap his hips forward and throw his head back on a shout of george’s name. when the tip of his finger slips into him, he’s suddenly swallowing down the spurts of hot, bitter come that erupts out of alex.

apparently he’s past noises, and only choked sounds managing to spill from his lips, with his head towards the ceiling, he lets him fuck into his throat for as long as he needs to to come down from his orgasm. alex tugs on his hair when it becomes too much, and, while george is loathe to stop suckling himnoff, he lets his boyfriend shuffle back and out of his spit-slick, bruised mouth.

alex collapses against his chest, breathing labored, and george silently swells with pride at the knowledge that he made the alex albon weak-kneed enough that he couldn’t hold himself up for another moment. 

the pride multiplies when alex kisses one of the many, many marks he left on his neck, and finally regains his breath enough to talk, "as cheesy as this may sound, that was… amazing,” he grumbles, like he doesn’t want to admit it, though there’s an underlying tone of appreciation and love to the compliment. george hums in response, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and tugging the man as close to him as he can get.

“and, as cheesy as it may sound, you’re the best i've ever had,” george teases back, nuzzling into alex’s hair. 

he hums happily back at him, reaching a hand up to run through the short hair at the nape of his neck. george sighs in content. if he had known a shirt was all he needed to answer the long suffering question of whether or not he and alex were dating, he would’ve haunted lewis hamilton down until he gave him one of his. would've saved him months of stress.

when alex kisses at his chest and snuggles closer to him, with one arm slung around his middle, george knows all those months were well worth the wait. especially since alex had validated their relationship in such an _intense_ way.

he thinks about his mottled skin, decorated in purples and yellows, and smirks.

mine.

* * *

the overall reaction to his neck being covered in hickeys was mixed. and by mixed, he meant anywhere from impressed to disgusted to pleased.

pleased was lando, who eyed his neck and waggled his brows at him from across the paddock. george returned the expression with a wink and a finger gun, snickering to himself.

impressed was toto and the rest of the mercedes team, when they saw george showing up in a white button up shirt and a neck full of red and purple bruises. thankfully, all he got was a few looks and disapproving headshakes.

“i'm guessing someone liked the new clothes, russell?” nicholas says around a mouthful of grapes.

george pointedly cracks his neck, stretching the bruised skin and exposing it to the light with a sense of pride sitting low in his midsection. “sure did, nicky. alex _loved_ the new clothes.” nicholas can’t help but break out into laughter, especially when george winks at him. 


End file.
